Little Leo
by GirlzRule312
Summary: When Dony finally figured out where Shredder had been hiding Leo; the three of them go to rescue their older brother but they never expectd.. THIS. They get a blast from the past and secrets are revealed, teaching them about both themselves and each other and begin to hold a beter understanding of ther family. But the question remains; will Leo ever change back? (image says it all)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Raph, Donny and Mikey searched the different rooms eagerly, searching for their older brother Leo.

"This is hopeless!" Raph growled.

"Just be patient, Raph." Donny replied, "We know he's here. We just don't know where."

"Uhh, GUYS!" Mikey yelled, half concerned and half confused.

The two shot their heads towards Mikey's voice before entering the room. Mikey was kneeling in a deep gray room that only had a window the size of a shoe box with three layers of thick barb wire mesh.

"What is it, Mikey?" Donny questioned nervously.

Mikey looked over his shoulder at them before sighing and moving. There slept a small mutant turtle with light-green skin and looked coincidentally a lot like Leo when he'd been a turtle tot, except without any clothing on him.

"Y-You don't think..." Mikey's voice trailed off as he looked back at the turtle tot.

"I-It... It's not possible. It can't be pos-possible." Donny stuttered.

Raph knelt down besides Mikey and jabbed the mutant turtle's shoulder. It made a gruff sound before mumbling innocently, "'T wasn' 'e."

"Sounds like Leo." Raph mumbled.

"So what now?" Donny inquired, watching the turtle tot suspiciously.

"I 'in'n do i'." The tot mumbled in a whining tone, starting to wake up.

"We take him home?" Mikey suggested.

Raph sighed and picked up the tot, holding him tightly to his chest, "Fine. Let's just get out'ta here 'fore the foot figures out we're here."

"There's something I never thought would come out Raph's mouth." Donny muttered as they headed towards the lair, still suspicious of the turtle tot.

Was he really Leo? What had happened to him? Was this done intentionally?


	2. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be starting another fanfiction while having my other ones to do... Oh well. Please enjoy and review! Constructive criticism welcome! :)  
WARNING: THIS FAN FICTION MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF SHENANIGANS AND BIKINIS! (lol)**

**Chapter One**

"Do you really think he's Leo?" Mikey asked fifteen minutes later as Splinter talked to 'Leo.'

Donny sighed and gave a small shake of his head, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"No WAY!" 'Leo' exclaimed, his eyes wide and mouth open.

The three brothers smiled faintly at the younger version of their brother. Donny and Mikey could only remember their younger selves vaguely but Raph remembered quite well. Not

as well as Leo had, but he still remembered. Remembered the pranks Leo had pulled, the wise cracks, the refusal to kneel, lacking responsibility and so on. And then he changed.

Started becoming what he was now. What he'd been. Raph had hated what his brother had turned into, the change being too much for him. So he began to make fun of Leo, to

tease him; Raph had hoped it would bring back what his brother had been. It never had. But that hadn't stopped Raph from trying.

About ten minutes later, Splinter left the room. He looked partly relieved and partly worried.

"It is Leonardo," He confirmed before sighing and shaking his head, "I just do not understand how."

"I-I could try and figure out what happened," Donny told him, "But I don't even know what I'm looking for. I mean, it's not even possible to undo aging! Maybe if I could find a

sample of what they used... Maybe if I hack into their system I can infiltrate-,"

Splinter gave a small nod and squeezed Donny's shoulder, "Just don't overwork yourself, Donatello."

"I won't." Donny smiled sheepishly.

"I'm hungry." They all looked down at Leo, "What? I _DO _need to eat, you know."

"Oh, right." Mikey said, as if he'd forgotten, "So what do you want, um, rice?"

Leo stuck his tongue out in disgust, "No way! Rice is GROSS!"

Splinter chuckled at his other son's bewilderment. He picked Leo up and headed to the kitchen, 'What about some pizza?"

"What's pizza?" Leo questioned.

Splinter chuckled. This would be a long night.

"The end." Donny finished reading the story book, Leo's head dropping to the side sleepily.

He picked Leo up softly and let him nuzzle into the nook on his neck. It was how they marked the scent of family, but they had sort of grown out of it as they grew older. Donny

smiled faintly and nuzzled into Leo back.

They both sat in Leo's room on the bed. It'd taken a good fifteen minutes to get Leo to agree to his bedtime by Donny offering to read him a bedtime story. Leo had made a huge

fuss about his bedtime, had a fit, relaxed, had another fit saying he wanted Raph to carry him up the stairs and eventually calmed down enough for Raph to do so.

It'd then taken another fifteen minutes to get Leo to settle down onto his bed with Donny. Leo kept wanting to look at everything in his room, opening everything and pulling things

out without putting them back. It turns out once upon a time Leo didn't believe in cleaning, either. Donny wished he could have remembered it earlier to rub it in Leo's older self's

face.

Donny sighed sleepily, "Night Leo."

"Nigh,' nigh.'" Leo murmured sleepily as he continued to doze off.

Donny tucked him in and made sure Leo was definitely asleep before heading downstairs, keeping the door open a crack since Leo wouldn't be capable of opening it in the

morning being so small.

"How is he?" Mikey asked eagerly from the couch.

"Asleep." Donny shrugged, "After messing up everything he could get his hands on, of course."

"Re~eally?" Mikey cooed thoughtfully.

"You've got to be kidding." Raph said, shaking his head, "Leo ain't make mess."

"Go check if you want. But be quiet, he's asleep." Donny warned.

Raph rolled his eyes, "I'm a ninja, Donny. I'm a master at being quiet."

He stood, stretched, then headed up to Leo's room. The door creaked as Raph opened it and peeked his head in. Darkness veiled the room, the light from outside the room finding

it's way through the doorway. From what Raph could see, the room was TRASHED. Raph chuckled under his breath, looking over to his 'little' brother. Leo was snuggled up in

his blankets and his head rested on the pillow, dribble earning it's name as it crept from his mouth.

Suddenly, Leo twitched, his beak scrunching up. Raph slowly walked into the room, careful of the mess, and over to his brother who began to whimper. Gently shaking Leo's

small shoulder, Raph whispered softly, "Hey Leo, you a'ight? Leo? ... Leo?"

Leo shot up from his sleep, eyes red and puffy. He sniffed and rubbed the dribble from his mouth. A small sob racked his body forward. Raph put an arm around his body, feeling

awkward. He wasn't one for hugs anymore. Leo looked up at Raph, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, before scrambling onto his brothers lap, seeking comfort. Raph

sighed and held Leo to his chest, nuzzling into him, Leo returning the gesture.

"Bad dream?" Raph murmured softly.

"Yeah... You were wearing a bikini." Leo shuddered at the thought.

A smile tugged at the corners of Raph's mouth. He'd missed the way Leo used to act. He'd missed _this _Leo. He'd missed his _brother_. And he finally had him back. And this time he wouldn't let him go. No matter what. Even is it meant stopping Leo from going back to his _actual_ age...


	3. Chapter 2

**To Tori657**

**Part of the A/N (Authors Note) didn't show up on the last chapter, so I'll just have to re-type it here. -.-**"

**IMPORTANT: As I said to Tori657 my A/N didn't show up on the previous chapter. I think there was some editing that didn't show, either... ****Anyway**s**, Raph actually knows something his brother don't which will be explained throughout chapters. He DOES want his big brother back, but there's a price. Only, the others don't know that yet. I'm not going to give any more away though! :3**

**So, ONWARD we go! (I'll put the A/N on the right chapter... Hopefully.)**

**Chapter One**

_*Please read Authors Note to avoid confusion*_

**Raph's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_... Two days before Leo had gotten captured ..._

_I watched silently as Leo broke down into silent sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He clutched his sides._

_"Leo?" No response. "Leo?"_

_I walked over to him, softly placing a hand on his shoulder, as if afraid he'd break at my touch. He looked so fragile. So weak. So broken._

_"I-I don't want to go." He sobbed, looking at me with drowning honey-brown orbs._

_"Wot'cha mean, Bro?" I asked soothingly. I just hope Mikey ain't around. I hate it when he calls me a 'softie.' I mean, I know that deep down it's true an' all, but..._

_"I-I... If..." He takes a moment to redeem himself, and for once, I wait patiently, "Th-there's something I haven't told yous. Any of yous. Not even Splinter... I-I should've... I _

_know that now, but..."_

_"But..?" I press, deciding to push thoughts of Mikey teasin' the sh*t out of me away. _

_Leo breathes in and out, "I-I was scared to. I-It's not normal. I'm not normal."_

_I frowned in confusion, "None of us are, Leo. We're mutant turtles for Pete's sake."_

_He shook his head, "Promise you won't tell."_

_I opened my mouth to object, coming up short from the look on his face. So instead I merely nod, "Swear on my honor."_

_Tears begin to spring out of Leo's eyes, "I-I have to... I have to go."_

_I swear my heart skipped a beat. Go? What did he mean 'GO'?! Finally, I made some sorta sense of what he was sayin.' But now I wish I hadn't._

_"I-It comes with age," Leo murmured, more tears finding their way down Leo's cheeks, "A-As we grow... W-We loose ourselves."_

_"Leo, I... I don't understand." I looked into his eyes, but he shook his head, not wanting to be interrupted. This was obviously hard for him._

_"I-If we..." _

_'We'? I wondered. What the shell was going on?! What did he mean 'we'?!_

_"We stay pure... Young-hearted... It doesn't affect us... B-But, I-I couldn't be l-like that. B-But growing up... It's bad for us. Becomes too much... I-If I... I haft to go, or-or I'll... _

_I'll." Leo broke down into sobs. If only the guys were here. I ain't no good at this kinda stuff._

_Donny and Mikey had gone to help out April. Splinter had an old friend in New York and had actually left the lair to visit him. Splinter never leaves the lair. And out of all the times _

_he could've..._

_I shake my head, bringing me back to the present, "Or you'll what?"_

_"If I'd stayed youthful it wouldn't've become a problem." He mumbled._

_"As in stopped aging?" I raised an eye ridge at him. That wouldn't have been possible. You can't just stop aging. _

_"Or that," Leo mumbled, shaking his head, "Then I wouldn't have to go."_

_"What if you don't?"_

_"Then I'll die."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I woke up, breathing heavy. I sighed bitterly, shaking my head. I should tell Leo I know, that he'd told me. I looked down at his sleeping figure, squirming from the sudden move. If he went back to being his actual age... No, I won't let that happen. I'm not loosing my brother. I gingerly picked him up from the lounge and carried him up to his room that had been trashed to an extent it was nearly impossible to move in. His eyes fluttered open as his head hit the pillow.

"Shh, Leo. Back to sleep." I cooed.

"Aww." Mikey's voice cooed from the door.

Peachy. Just peachy. I shot him a scowl, waking Leo up. He bounced from his bed and dashed from the room. I face palmed. I couldn't help it.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" I hissed.

"You're the one that woke him up!" Mikey defended.

I growled. Mikey squeaked. Then he ran. And I followed. Into the main room, kitchen, past the hallway, around the lounge and finally I managed to tackle him to the ground. Leo cheered from the lounge. I shot him a growl of his own, shutting him up.

Sadly, before I could pummel Mikey into a pulp, Splinter walked in, "Enough. Raphael, get off your brother this instant."

I obliged grudgingly, pretending to throw a fist at Mikey, making him squeak. Leo giggled. God, I've longed to hear that. To see that. Because without that... I shook my head. That wouldn't happen. It wouldn't come to that. Never again. I wouldn't let it. I couldn't let it.

"Yoo hoo, Raphie, you there? Planet Earth to Raphie!" Mikey cooed, waving his stupid hands in front of me.

"Get your hands OUT of my face, or you won't have any hands left." I snarled.

Mikey squeaked, again, before bouncing out of the room in a stupid manner.

"Raphie." Leo said.

I bit back the urge to correct him, "Yeah?"

"Raphi~ie!" He whined.

I glanced over at him, arms reached out and hands making a grabbing motion. I couldn't help but chuckle, "You're such a baby."

He didn't stop. Grumbling, I picked him up, much to his pleasure. 'What's up with him being so clingy?'

"I'm hungry." Leo murmured.

I shook my head, "It's bed time, Leo."

"But bed time's bad! I barely manage... Hang on, give me a sec." Leo replied, trying to think of more 'b' words he could use.

The familiar sound of Leo's door creaking as it opened greeted the two of us, along with a mess even Mikey couldn't manage to make. I couldn't even find the floor! I stumbled quite a bit, managing to lay Leo down. Except for the fact he wouldn't remove his arms from my neck. I finally got his arms free, but his legs then curved around my arm. It took me about twenty minutes or so to get him to quit it out.

"Goodnight, Leo." I mumbled sternly, feeling tired myself for once. Which ticked me off. I'd wanted to go topside with Casey toni-CASEY! God... How're we gonna explain this to him and April?

"'Nigh."" Leo replied, already falling asleep. I frowned. He never falls asleep this fast.

But the sound of the lair entrance interrupted my thoughts. As if on cue, as if we were in some twisted idea of a story, the sound was accompanied with Casey and April

announcing their presence. _Here we go_...

**Sorry for another short chapter... They'll get longer! Anyways, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Some definitions are on A/N at end of chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Oh, uh, hey April, Casey." Mikey smiled nervously. They hadn't told them about Leo yet. What should he say? How would they react?

"Hey bonehead." Casey beamed, breaking through Mikey's frantic thoughts.

"I thought you were the bonehead, Bonehead." Raph smirked, walking in.

April looked around, "Where's Donny and Leo?"

Mikey and Raph glanced at each other nervously.

"What?" April asked suspiciously. She was learning to read them pretty well by now.

"I'm *_cough_* here." Donny stuttered, entering the main room from his lab, soot covering his face.

"But where's Leo?" She raised her eye brows at them.

Suddenly something dropped onto the lounge, causing Mikey to scream. He whipped around to see a beaming Leo and shot him a glare. Leo only giggled.

"L-Leo?" Casey stuttered before shaking his head, "Man, I knew I shouldn'tah had that second beer."

"H-How's that even possible?" April turned around to Donny, "Don?"

Donny sighed, he'd just known she'd turn to him for an explanation, not that he blamed her, "We're not sure. He got kidnapped by Shredder and so we went to get him... We found him like this."

"You sure it's him?" April questioned, watching Mikey and Leo fight over the controller for the game console.

"Mine!" They both scolded each other. April smiled. Leo was so cute as a turtle tot.

"Yeah. I checked everything, it's him. I'm trying to make an antidote, but I can't without a sample of what Shredder used." Donny explained briefly.

"LEO!" Mikey yelled angrily as Leo ran off with the controller, "God dammit."

Casey and April chuckled.

"So, what'cha's doin' here anyways?" Raph inquired, smirking as Mikey pouted, staring at the game longingly.

"What? Can't we just drop in every now an' then?" Casey asked.

"Suppose so." Raph shrugged, still smiling. Leo was here, he hadn't left and that was all that mattered. And maybe the fact Leo was still refusing to tell the rest of the family his secret. When Donny needed to know especially.

Raph, Donnny, April and Casey watched in amazement as Leo managed to effortlessly bet Mikey at the video game they were playing. _Again_. Splinter only chuckled at their amazement.

Leo yawned, stretching, "Honestly 'ikey, I'd have more fun playing against an NPC."

"'Ikey?" Mikey repeated teasingly.

Leo stuck out his tongue, putting down the controller before leaving the room without an explanation. He came back a moment later, half way into a chocolate bar.

"Hey!" Mikey whined, "That's mine!"

Splinter stood, taking the bar from Leo's stubby hands, causing him to whine himself, "I'm afraid it is your bed time now, Leonardo."

Leo's eyes widened in horror, "NO!"

He began to run, but Raph caught him by the rim of his shell, "Sorry Squirt."

"Traitor." Leo grumbled as Raph handed his squirming 'little' brother off to Master Splinter.

"I thought I was Squirt." Mikey complained.

Donny laughed, "Don't worry, Mikey, once I finish the antidote you'll be the Squirt again."

Donny couldn't help but notice Raph tense at the mention of the antidote. _Again_.

"I'm not tired!" Leo whined as Splinter layed him down.

"Then perhaps you would like to clean your room?" Splinter teased softly, gingerly taking off his son's gear.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling drowsy." Leo giggled.

Splinter chuckled quietly, gently tucking him in, "Goodnight, Leonardo."

"'Nigh' nigh'." Leo smiled, nuzzling into his bed sleepily as he fell into a dream...

_"Hello, Leonardo." A familiar voice stated. Chills of fear ran across the details on Leo's shell._

_"GO AWAY! I'm little now! You can't take me away anymore!" Leo screamed, shaking his head._

_"Oh calm down-,"_

_"NO! GO. AWAY. NOW!" Leo continued to scream, stomping his feet._

_The voice chuckled, "Alright, alright. But remember, everybody grows up. Even sprights**(1)**."_

_"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled, tears beginning to stream down his face._

_"And you know what happens when a spright looses it's vitality." The voice mocked._

_Leo stopped screaming and jumping, "Th-They get taken to Bu-Buo-Buoyancy**(2)** Fortress." He whispered, more tears falling from his honey-brown eyes._

_"Yes," The voice said softly, "They do."_

With that, he was left in a black abyss; known as the realm of sleep.

**A/N: Another short chapter... *ducks from things being thrown at me.* -.-" Well, atleast you all got some more information, huh? *looks sheepish***

**The chapters start getting longer, _really_. So, what do you think? What do you think Donny's thinking, for that matter? And who's that voice? What's the Buoyancy Fortress? What's a spright? :3 **

**(1) spright:**

**(sprightly) full of spirit and vitality; "a sprightly young girl"; "a sprightly dance"**

**(2) buoyancy: **

**1. the ability or tendency of something to float in water or other fluid.**

**the power of a liquid to keep something afloat.**

**2. a cheerful and optimistic attitude or disposition.**

**3. a high level of activity in an economy or stock market.**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Google Translate Used-**

**DISCLAIMER: "Normalmente no me pongo esto en ya que, obviamente, no poseo las tortugas; si lo hiciera todos estaríamos condenados ... Especialmente TMNT! lol."**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, now in English! "I don't normally put these in since I OBVIOUSLY do NOT own the turtles; if I did we'd all be doomed... Especially TMNT! lol."**

**Alright, there's _almost _2,000 words in this chapter, so hopefully it makes up for the lack of updates latley, since the chapters have been so small-ish as of late and have been pretty much cut in half.**

**Anyways, I love the ending for this chapter, _personally_. :)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism VERY welcome! :) Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviews/reviewed! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**Leo's POV**

I should tell them. Raph thinks I should too. They deserve to know. They need to know. I should go tell Splinter. Now. Here I go, one leg off the bed. And the other. One step. Two steps. Retreat. What the shell am I thinking? What am I even going to say, 'Oh, hey Splinter. Just thought I'd let you know I'm a spright, the adjective kind. People don't know about them, or, well, us, but basically they're these, uh, paranorm-magi-things.'  
"Hey Leo."  
I perk my head up to see Donny at the door. His voice is too sweet. Something's up. Might as well play dumb, doing that leaves me with an advantage since I'm only a turtle tot now and Don wouldn't really expect too much from me.  
"Hey Donny." I force a smile to spread onto my face.  
"So, uh, what you up to?" He asked, edging into the room, being careful with the clutter on the ground. I should probably do something about that...  
"Nothing really. Why? What are you doing?" I replied.  
"I thought I'd check on you. You have a bad dream last night? You were moving around in your sleep." Donny said.  
Alright, here's my chance to come clean and tell him everything. I opened my mouth, "No. I didn't have a dream last night."  
I curse myself for chickening out.  
"Oh, okay," Donny mumbled, "So, I was wondering if... Y-You... Wanted to... Come and, uh... Play some video games?"  
Well atleast I'm not the only chicken, if you get what I mean, "Actually, I, uh... Sure."  
Donny sighed before picking me up and we headed down to the lounge room. Mikey was already there, completley focused on his game.  
"Hey Mikey, mind if we come and kick your shell?" I teased.  
Mikey paused his game before pouting at me, "Only if you're ready for me to kick your shell back."  
He saved and quit the game he was on before putting another game in. Mario Kart. Too easy. A smile spread on my face as we bean playing, thoughts of the Bouyancy Fortress, Sprights, Paranormals, Magic and everything vanished. Well, atleast for now.

"Splinter?" I asked nervously.  
"Come in my son."  
Too late to back out now. Sucking in a breath, I headed inside the room before I lost my nerve and bailed again. I sat cross-legged in front of him. I know that he rathers I kneel, but I can hardly stand sitting still. This is the best he's gonna get from me whether he likes it or not.  
"What is borthering you, Leonardo?" Splinter inquired. How does he always know this stuff? Is it really _that_ obvious?  
I looked up into his deep, fatherly brown eyes and let go of the breath I'd been holding, "Th-There's something I've never told you... Any of-well, I told Raph, but that was when I was older. I should've told you all when I was this age. It's all really complicated and I just... I don't... I..."  
"My son," Splinter caressed my cheek with his hand, "What is wrong?"  
"Everything," A sob escaped my throat and I begin to shaking my head, "Everything's wrong."  
I feel Splinter pick me up. I feel his warm chest through his robes. I feel his hand rub soothing motions on my shoulder. I feel salty tears, my tears, dribbling from my eyes. But most importantly, I feel the truth finally slipping out of my mouth and the burden on my back-_err_-shell, lift. By the end, a small smile had crept onto my face.  
No more secrets. No more hiding. No more pretending I'm alright. Over all, no more darkness. _Except maybe actual darkness, like shadows and everything since I'm a ninja an' all, but yeah. You should get what I mean. Wow, I totally just ruined that moment,' _The smile on my face grows slightly at my own weird thoughts.

This was a stupid idea. I should've kept my mouth shut. I really should have.  
"Seriously, Leo, calm it!" Raph snapped, "You're makin' the damn room spin; pacing around in circles like 'dat!"  
I stopped moving completely. I took a deep breath. In. And out. In. Out. In. Out. Okay, I can do this. I can totally do this. Besides, they'll make a better decision together. Our family's like that. We're stronger together.  
"Morning guys!" Mikey greeted cheerily, practically boucing into the room.  
"Mornin' Squirt." Raph replied gruffly, the sides of his mouth twitching into a smirk.  
Mikey froze into his spot and stared at Raph for a few moments before fist pumping the air, "WOO HOO! YEAH, BABY!"  
I stared at Raph curiously, demanding answers.  
Raph leaned over to me, "Called 'im 'Squirt.' He thought he lost 'is nickname to you."  
I glanced at Mikey, giggling, "Yeah, well, not even I can be quite as annoying as Mikey."  
"I dunno," Raph contemplated, "You're coming up pretty close."

I opened my mouth to complain-, "Yeesh, what's with Mikey?" Donnie asked, suddenly emerging from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands. He'd probably just woken up about ten minutes or so ago. And he just _had _to ruin my moment! Time for revenge... he he..  
"He had some of your coffee." I said. And God his face was priceless.  
"Your kidding."Donnie replied through clenched teeth.  
"Yep, one houndred percent." I beamed proudly. Even though I'd aparently been turned back into a turtle tot, tge 'back' part startling me, I pick up on things fast. And one of those things was that Donny is _really_ possesive of his coffee.  
Raph chuckled, "Called 'im 'Squirt.' Thought Leo was takin' his place or somethin.'"  
Donnie nodded and shot me a quick glare before sitting beside me, "So, Splinter said you had something important to tell us all this morning?"  
My smile faded as I nodded, "Yeah. I do."  
As if on cue, Splinter and Mikey entered the room. Splinter nodded in my direction, wanting me to start. Okay. I can do this. Just blurt it out. Blurt it out. Here it comes. My mouth's open... Nothing's coming out, _nothing_!  
I took a deep breath, found my voice, and managed to blurt it out, "I'm a spright."  
It took a few moment for Donnie to realise what I'd said, "Sprite? As in an elf or fairy?"  
I shook my head, Mikey and his confusion growing deeper, "It's spright as in full of spirit and vitality."  
"But-But, that's an adjective!" Donnie pointed out, as if complaining.  
"For humans, yeah. But sprights and elves and faeries aren't exactly human." I answered.  
"So you're saying that they're real? That magic is real?" Mikey clarified, his eyes sparkling with pure curiosity and youth.  
I nodded, "Well yes and no. Paranormals are real but magic's... Complicated."  
"But aren't we paranormal too?" Donny questioned.  
"Well, yes and no. Generally you would be except there's two things that, well, don't make you a paranormal." I explained, "First off, we were all mutated by alien ooze. Which forces us under the alien category. Only, for some reason, I got supernatural DNA and now I've got something that puts me in a different category-,"  
"The supernatural, paranormal category, right?" Donnie interupted.  
"Mmhmm." I nodded, fighting the urge to scorn him for interupting me, "Only the mutagent was making the supernatural side really... Unpredictable and difficult. And there's also the fact sprights are meant to look human, which, I'm not."  
"You don't." Mikey agreed, "But why not?"  
"They-the-the other supernaturals think it's because I need to start accepting the supernatural side and once I do that... Everything'll start happening." I whispered. I hated thinking about that. '_Always have and always will._'  
There was a small silence before Donnie asked a small question, "And how are you meant to 'accept the supernatural side'?"  
"I... I'm... Th-They want to send me to a place called the Buoyancy Fortress." I answered quietly.  
"Where and what is that?" Mikey inquired nervously.  
I feel a few tears prick my eyes, "It's, like, really, _really_ far away. All sprights are there. There's like, a _lot_ of the 't' sprites, so they're more spread out in the different realms. But there are only like twenty or so sprights left in exsistance at the moment."  
I frown slightly, wondering if they made any sense of that. There's the sprights and the sprites, both very different even though their names are practically the same besides the spelling.  
"What realms?" Donnie questioned, pulling me back from my foggy thoughts.  
"They're practically gateways that lead to places that are like different rooms, except if you keep going foward you'll eventually arrive back where you started." I explained matter-of-factly.  
"So, like, other worlds in a way." Donnie concluded.  
"Yep." I nodded.  
"Well, I believe that is enough for now," Splinter said, pausing the conversation for now, "It is time for breakfast and our morning routine."  
"Hai senei." Raph and Donnie droned, while Mikey and I said it happily. Both of us were excused from chores; Mikey being too clumsy (on purpose) and me being too young to be able to do much. Except clean my room. Still need to get around to that. Maybe when I'm older I'll be neater. _Maybe_.

I trotted over to my seat, legs flailing helplessly as I struggled to get up. I squirmed and tried to pull myself higher, but failed miserabley. As I plopped back onto my feet I looked up at Raph pleaadingly. He made a gruff sound before picking me up, placing me on the chair, shoving something into my hands.  
"Anyone asks, Mikey gave it to you." He hissed before walking over to his seat, dropping down grudgily.  
I look down to see a chocolate bar twice the size of my hands. A small smile crept onto my face.  
He's such a softie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I'm back! YAY! :) Sorry for the wait *ducks from things being thrown at me.* There was a huge heat wave! Got all the way to 46-esh! Was bloody scorching! Well, along with the awaited chapter! :)**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey Leo,"

"Mrph," My honey-brown eyes opened reluctantly to see Mikey bent over me. I stifled a scream and sat up before hissing, "MIKEY! Don't you ever wake me up agai-,"

"I've got candy." Mikey interupted, holding a small bag up.

"Welcome to my bedroom, all yours." I smiled, snatching the goodie-filled bag from him.

Mikey chuckled nervously, ruffling my hair-err-head..? I shrugged it off, taking a bite into a chocolate bar.

"Anyone asks, I didn't give it to you. Splinter would have my neck if he found out." Mikey smiled, his nervousness evident.

I chuckled, remembering Raph's similar statement earlier, "So, what's up?"

"What do you mea-,"

"The candy, your nervousness, pretty obvious dude." I cut in, smiling brightly.

"Right," Mikey mumbled, managing another nervous laugh, "So I was just wondering, how can sprights be the 'adjecive' kind? What does it mean? I was going to ask yesterday but Splinter said it was time for breakfast." Pff, like that's what he's nervous about asking. Oh well, I'll just go along with it.

I nodded, "Oh, that's just to help others decipher the different kind of sprites through speech. Since, you know, there's the two different kinds of sprites, the sprights and the sprites. The one spelt as the adjective and the one as a noun. Pretty simple, really."

Mikey nodded slowly, "I guess. It's all just so..."

"Crazy."

"Yeah. I think your too smart for your age." Mikey grabbed one of the chocolate bars and began eating it, "You like the one Raph gave you? He stole it from my stash." A small laugh escaped Mikey's lips.

"You saw that?" I gaped.

"Ye~eah...?" Mikey said suspiciously.

"And didn't say anything?" I continued to gape, not able to control myself.

Mikey's face broke into realisation and another laugh escaped his lips, "It was cute, I don't want to _completley _turn him off of that kind of stuff. The dude's a softie."

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah, he totally is, even if he won't admit it."

"Hey, uh, Leo?" Mikey asked quietly, looking over his shoulder so he could see me.

"Yeah?" I replied, chomping into the chocolate bar again.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I stared at him, confused.

"You know, being the oldest. That stuff." Mikey shrugged.

"I..." My voice trailed off, I knew this question was going to pop up, "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I think a part of me remembers, somewhere deep down, but I just... I don't think I miss it. I don't know. I can't even remember it, Mikey. I don't know what it was like, I don't know what happened. All I know is that I don't miss it." I shrugged, looking away so he didn't see the tears forming in my eyes. It's hard to talk about. What would you do if you woke up one day, only to find out you're meant to be, like, a decade older? That you've forgetten a third of your life? I feel the tears forming more and try to focus on other stuff. Like butterflies. Nice, pretty butterflies. No. That's just... No.

"I'm sorry." Mikey whispered guiltily.

I glanced at him and shook my head, forcing a smile onto my face, "Don't sweat it."

He smiled meekly.

"What?" I inquired, realising he had another question, "C'mon Mikey, you can ask me. Or tell me. Or whatever."

He sighed and shook his head, "Okay... I just... Do you want to turn back? You know, into a teenager?"

I looked at him, not sure how to answer at first, "I sorta do. In some way. I mean, I want to remember and know who I was and all, but..."

"You don't want to." Mikey finished softly.

"Yeah." I mumbled, watching him skeptically, "...You want me to?"

Silence. He didn't answer me, but he didn't have to. He really wanted me to turn back? I mean... From what I can tell, I'd turned out to be a friggen' teenager acting like a fourty year old! Is that really what Mikey wanted? Or did he just want his big brother back? Raph doesn't, I can tell. I think he likes me better not scorning him and everything. We must've grown apart or something. I'd like to remember that stuff so I can understand it better.

"I just want my big brother back." Mikey whispered softly, breaking the silence, "You know, the one who would tuck me in at night; the one who would hug me without a word when I woke up from a nightmare; the one who would go semi easy on me when I stayed up all night being the goof ball I am; the one who... Who..."

I stared at him, watching as he struggled for words. I attempted to lighten the mood, "_Semi_-easy?"

"Couldn't make it too obvious you were going easy." Mikey smiled.  
We sat in silence for a moment. I opened my mouth to ask it, before I ran out of guts, "So you want the fake-me back? The one who would always lie and keep secrets?"

I'd found a journal of mine. I hadn't ever pictured me having a journal. It didn't have much in it, it just had me drabbling on and on about how I hated lying to them and how hard it was to keep the secrets. It didn't say what the secrets were or what the lies were about, not even hints.

"No, not the fake you," Mikey shook his head, "Just the... The big brother you. You know?"  
I thought about it for minute. Gawd, I'm too young to think about this, it's making my head hurt! I sighed and managed a weak nod, deciding I could atleast act like I understood, "Yeah."  
We both fell into silence and I suddenly didn't feel like candy any more. Wow, never thought I'd hear myself say that. Or think it. Whatever.

Mikey laughed quietly, "Wow. Never meant to have such a deep conversation. Sorry."  
"It's fine," I shrugged, yawning softly.

"Your tired, I'll let you sleep." Mikey said.

I shook my head, frowning, "I'm not tired!"  
He chuckled, laying me down and tucking me in, "Night Leo."  
I sighed, giving in, "Fine. Night, night."  
I watched as he turned and left the room, the door still slightly open. So maybe this is what Mikey meant. Maybe it was this he missed. Being tucked in and everything. Definitley feels nice. I sighed and thought about the journal, small sentences ringing through my head.

'_Sometimes, though, I just wish I could be me. The __real __me_.'

'_I wish they could understand.'_

_'One day I'll leave and never come back.'_

I must've been depressed or something. No way am I goin' back to that. But Mikey... Mikey wants me to. No, but Raph doesn't. I don't know what Splinter or Donny think. What would make them happy? That's all I want. For them to be happy. Maybe that's why I acted like something I wasn't when I was older, maybe I tried too hard to please them.

Urgh, why didn't I just write this all-... All down. But maybe I did? I found that first journal, maybe I had a second one? Yeah. But it wouldn't be here, I've checked. Maybe it's hidden at the first lair? Nobody goes there anymore, so it'd have been the ideal place to hide things. And I had my hiding spot there for my stuff so the others couldn't get to it! Alright, first thing tomorrow I'll get Raphie to take me there! It'll be easy, I've got the guy wrapped around my finger! So it's settled.

I layed my head on the pillow, excited for tomorrow. Okay, sleep now. Sleep. Ugh, sleep! Dang it, me! Just sleep. Sleepy. Feeling sleepy. Nope. Not sleepy. I turned over. Nope, not better. Maybe if I just... Nope... That didn't help, either. Okay, maybe if I just... Nope.

I sighed and shook my head, "This's gonna be one heck of a night."

**Alright, not exactly as good as I had hoped. I might try to get the second one finished and up today to make up for lak of updates lately, but no promises. I still want to enjoy the cooler weather, was so damn hot. I'm more of a cold, rainy person myself.**

**Anyways, what did you people think? Good? Bad? Anything that needs to be changed? Anything you loved? Reviews encourage me to write and are appreciated! I love to know what you all think! ;)**

**Until next time! :) (High school starts in about a week! Wow, these holidays are almost over... So excited! (I'm such a dork! lol)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the morning everything seemed back to what was apparently normal these days. Mikey was being a goofball. It's weird seeing him like that, I'm so used to him being quiet. I guess once we started getting older Mikey came out of his shell more, while Don shrunk into his. He's so quiet. He used to act more like Raph acts now; angry. Donnie would always be yelling at us for breaking some of his precious technology. I guess he's gotten used to it after fifteen years or so.

And Raph? Raph used to act... Well, like I did as a teenager. Serious and responcible. I wonder what happened to make us all switch our personalities. It's funny, really. I'm probably gonna wake up any minute with everything back to normal, Raph yelling at me for some prank I pulled, Donnie trying to fix that chip thingy I accidentally stepped on and Mikey silently watching us all, refusing to speak up.

Mikey used to let me ramble on about my pranks to him, so maybe that's where he got his skills of annoyingness from. He doesn't seem to remember that though. None of them do. It's like this version of me, the real me, had been wiped of the side of the Earth. Weird. Then again, a lot can happen in a day let alone fifteen-sixteen _years_.

"Yo, Case!"  
I looked up from the TV to see the man, who turns out to be Raph's best friend, coming in with April by her side. His. His side. Oops...

"Hi April!" I beamed, waving at her.  
"Hi Leo." She smiled. I think she's still getting used to this me. Now to give a kick start to my plan... _Hehe_...

"You bring me any candy?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Leonardo, you know you are not allowed any candy." Splinter reprimanded.

"Why not?" I directed this bit of speech towards Raph, setting him up for the trap. _Hehe_...

"'Cos last night yeh ate half o' Mikey's candy stash." Raph replied, tough-guy mode still on. _Perfect_.

I forced my oh-so-practised fake tears to glisten my eyes, "Are you made at me?"  
"Whot? No, 'corse not." Raph snapped. More tears glistened in my eyes.

"You sound mad."

"I'm not mad."  
"You promise?" I inquired.

"Promise." Raph answered gruffly. Phase one of the plan, check. I smiled broadly, turning back to the TV.

"What are you planning?" Mikey asked me skeptically.

"Um... To watch TV...?" I replied, acting dumb.

"Su~ure."

I rolled my eyes and waited in anticipation for the ads to finish. I was watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. Best show _ever_!

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a bit of a filler, telling people about Leo's "plan." Soon you'll be getting more insight as to why Raph doesn't want Leo to get turned back. Soon. :3**

**Sorry the chapter is so short. :S**

**I was thinking maybe that I'll update once a week. I can't really do it daily, especially with school starting back up next week, and I can't promise a certain amount of days. So starting weekly? What do yous think?**

**And this chapter? How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Thank you for any reviews and for anyone who has reviewed. Until next time. :)**


End file.
